


Beautiful Ugly Bleeding Flowers

by InDoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDoodle/pseuds/InDoodle
Summary: “Daishou had to keep himself from crying that day. The person that had confided in him was Tetsurou Kuroo, his crush of a million years.“Daishou gets his heart broken and starts coughing up flowers...
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020





	Beautiful Ugly Bleeding Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For KuroShou week!  
> Prompt: Apart

When the doctors had asked when he started coughing up flowers, Daishou Suguru had said that he didn’t remember. He had lied, he knew all too well when it had started. The person that he had rivaled and admired for so long had put his trust in Daishou to keep a certain secret.

That person was in love with a certain pudding-haired boy.

Daishou had to keep himself from crying that day. The person that had confided in him was Tetsurou Kuroo, his crush of a million years. He had kept his smirk and teased Kuroo about it to make it seem like everything was okay. Nothing was okay, of course, nothing with Daishou Suguru was okay at that point. How was he supposed to be, when his heart was just broken? 

When he had gotten home that day, Daishou curled up on his bed with uncontrollable tears. He knew that his behavior was so different from the usual snarky attitude that he had on the court. He knew he shouldn’t have let that little event render him useless. Still, what could he have done? Brush the whole thing off? Not a single chance.

As he lay still, his breathing was all choked up and shallow. That’s when it started. Daishou’s throat had burned, if only by the tiniest bit. He tried not to cough, only to be met with tears of pain welling up in his eyes. Giving in, Daishou coughed up his first taste of petals; pale white with stained spots of blood. Unusual was the first thing you’d use to describe such an event, but he didn’t have time to think about why that had happened. He needed to clean up his bed. He had to get rid of all the petals.

He needed to make it look like he was okay.

At practice, for the next few weeks, Daishou would brush the occasional cough off. He assured his teammates that he was okay by spewing lies. 

_ “Ah, I just choked on water.” _

_ “I didn't cough, are you sure it’s not just you?” _

_ “I’m  _ **_fine_ ** _.”  _

Daishou’s lies weren’t enough. His teammates went and told Kuroo about his coughing. Even if Kuroo didn’t share his feelings, he shouldn’t have to worry about the health of Daishou. He decided he wouldn't go and get surgery. Kuroo would find out if he did. Daishou wanted Kuroo to be happy, even if it cost his own life. 

Kuroo’s happiness is enough, right?

\---

The doctors had told him that it would take a miracle for the person he loved to love him back. Those words speaking of a miracle gave Daishou the smallest bit of hope.  _ What if _ ’s were in his brain all the time, even through the pain of the Hanahaki Disease. The longer Daishou coughed up blood-stained petals, the more he hoped for Kuroo to share the feelings he had. Miracles could happen, even on the slightest chance.

Daishou leaned against the wall of his house’s entryway, grasping his chest with one hand, the other struggling to keep him up. He knew this would be the last one; the one with the most pain. He could feel the hands of death gripping his throat. Pain was enough to make Daishou not register Kuroo walking into the sight of him coughing up bundles of petals.. He couldn’t hear Kuroo’s voice, his constant spewing of “I’m sorry,” was enough to make Daishou cry harder. His hand leaning up against the wall fell along with Daishou. The coughing became more hoarse, more violent, even Daishou himself thought that he was such a pathetic mess. Kuroo tried to help him, he knew that much, but by then it was too late. 

Daishou lay there, continuing to cough up blood stained flowers. They weren’t just any flowers. The flowers weren’t your buttercups or roses. Daishou’s blood covered petals were from ghost-white Bleeding Hearts, dyed with the same blood from his body. 

As he coughed up his final round of Bleeding Hearts, Daishou realized his hope that he had was so foolish, so silly. He should have known.

Miracles don’t happen for snakes like Daishou.


End file.
